


上浮

by Kakis



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakis/pseuds/Kakis





	上浮

上浮  
Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada  
NC-17

 

 

 

在炎热的下午，海鸥带着干净的海风在岸边徘徊。麦克雷望着远方泛起波纹的海面，又看着水下五彩斑斓的浅海鱼，目光最后落在如鱼般优雅地落入水中的日本男人，他口干舌燥地猛喝了一大口酒，翻身跳下沙滩椅。伴随着他的步伐，那口烈酒顺着食道滑下去的感觉，连着脚下沙子传来的温度，和带有些许腥味的海风，无论是哪一个都让他焦虑——他妈的，岛田半藏怎么会这么漂亮？  
他承认自己有些幼稚，仅仅一个跃入水中的动作就让自己烦躁。他蹲在半藏原先在的位置，一边用手指轻抚着半藏留下的脚印，一边眯着眼睛在水中寻找着属于自己的那条鱼。他的雪茄已经灭了，燃尽的灰烬星星点点地落在沙子上，散落在湿漉漉的坑里。  
鲸有鲸落，但人只有不断浮上水面的过程。麦克雷看见半藏从水里仰起头，四处飞溅的水珠反射着夏日的阳光，像无数颗碎钻。半藏缓缓睁开他紧闭的双眼，如鹰般锐利的眼神在看向麦克雷的那刻便化开了，伴随着面部表情的柔和。他拨开面前碍事的海水向麦克雷游来，每接近一段距离，麦克雷就越来越能感到自己的呼吸困难和心跳加速。他半跪着伸出手，好让半藏能够拉住他。涨起的海水打湿了他的鞋子和裤子，他甚至都没有察觉到。  
当半藏终于把他那又湿又凉的手放进麦克雷手心时，麦克雷发出了一声叹息。他用力将半藏拉进自己怀里，借着惯性倒在温热的沙子上。半藏湿得滴水的长发散落在他的脖子上，身上的海水打湿了他的上衣。他一颗乱跳的心终于被安放回原处，因为他抱住了世上最珍贵的宝物。  
“你以为这是泳池吗？”半藏笑着说。“泳池里可没有美人鱼。”麦克雷望着他，伸手帮他把垂下的头发别在耳后。半藏用手盖住麦克雷的双眼，试图掩盖住他炽热的目光。但那只手被轻轻捉住了，又被麦克雷十指相扣。他在那热烈的目光中清晰地感觉到，麦克雷的手隔着自己被海水浸泡过的裤子抚上了他的后腰，滚烫的温度透过又湿又冷的布料传递到他的身上。他试图在那只手向下移动前逃走，但他被麦克雷紧紧抱着，还被捏了捏臀部作为警告。  
半藏能感受到彼此呼出的气流在紧靠在一起的脸上扫过，夹杂着雪茄和酒和古龙水和海水一系列乱七八糟的味道。不知道是不是因为在盛夏的阳光下的缘故，他觉得自己热得要命，浑身上下都热得要命，虽然麦克雷也没好到哪里去。  
而那只手还在不断使自己升温。  
麦克雷亲吻着他的鼻尖，而后亲吻着他的唇。这是一个不带任何色情意味的亲吻，就像青春期的少年躲在图书馆书架后面干净的亲吻。它正好和麦克雷手上的动作有着截然相反的意图。半藏用手支撑着抬起上半身，躲避着麦克雷的温柔。麦克雷笑着看他惊慌失措的样子，已经伸进半藏裤子里的手隔着湿透了的布料揉了揉他已经半勃起的阴茎，换来半藏怎么也藏不住的一声叹息。半藏抓住麦克雷的手腕，几乎是央求道，“别在这里。”  
麦克雷想不起来他是怎么抱着半藏回到房子里的了。一路上近乎疯狂的亲吻让半藏的双唇被他咬得有些发肿，散落一地的衣物正预示着接下来的剧情走向。他半躺在带有一点昨夜吃的薯片味的沙发上，一只手缓慢地上下撸动着自己勃起的阴茎，另一只手和跪着的半藏紧紧牵着，手心的汗不分彼此地混在一块。他认真地欣赏着半藏自己做扩张的场面，欣赏着半藏微微蹙起的眉头。他看不到半藏身后，但他只要闭上双眼，脑海中就可以清晰地浮现出那场景。但他连眨眼都觉得过于奢侈，他仅仅是牵着半藏的手，看着半藏隐忍的表情就觉得自己已经不能更加满足了。  
麦克雷做了一次深呼吸，把自己翻腾的欲望压了下去。他伸手把半藏揽进怀里，亲吻着半藏漂亮的锁骨和喉结。半藏抿着嘴唇，跪在他面前，一只手扶着麦克雷的阴茎，缓缓坐下。当麦克雷完全被半藏吞没时，他出神地想起第一次用左轮手枪打死活物时那种说不清道不明的感觉，仿佛他生来就应该为此而活。  
半藏一只手抓着麦克雷的肩膀，一只手仍然被他固执地牵住。伴随着身体一次次的上下起伏，半藏感觉自己就像一只不断下潜、上浮的鲸鱼，他只有在这一次次的起伏中才能得到片刻喘息。他不得不承认，他是依赖着麦克雷才得以生存的。  
尽管他们一言不发，但麦克雷始终用如大海般深情的目光注视着半藏，这胜过从口中说出的任何一句甜言蜜语。半藏就在麦克雷创造的浪漫中达到了高潮。他大口大口地喘息着，把头埋进麦克雷的颈窝，他感觉这一切和所有的细节都会在他心里永远留下不可磨灭的痕迹。  
或许半藏前半生一直在逃，一路沉到海底，躲着自己的罪就像躲着自己的影子一样，他只能下潜到阳光照不到的地方去。但麦克雷跪在岸边向他伸出了手，一声不响地等着他，等着他浮出水面，给予他新鲜的空气，和新生。  
半藏用指甲挠着麦克雷肩膀，在上面留下一条条浅粉色的痕迹。麦克雷笑着歪了歪头，轻轻蹭着半藏的手背。  
“去洗洗吗？”麦克雷环抱着半藏说道，手一点也没有要松开的意思。  
半藏弯了弯眼睛，忍不住笑了。  
“再抱会吧。”他也伸手抱住了麦克雷。  
海鸥从窗外飞过，带着干净的海风飞走了。


End file.
